


The Beauty of Dreams

by sadhockeytrashbaby (aggressivelybicaptainamerica)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, IDEK Guys..., Introspection, M/M, Mpreg, Purring Omega, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: Sid loves being pregnant, don’t get him wrong.  But it’s only now that they are properly in October, with Geno falling into the routine of the season without him, that Sid is finally forced to confront the prospect of a year without hockey.





	The Beauty of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crosbymalkin871](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/gifts).



> crosbymalkin871, I hope you like this! This was supposed to be cute Halloween preg fluff and turned into whatever this sad introspective piece using a Halloween party as an emotional device. Whoops...?

Sid loves being pregnant, don’t get him wrong.  But it’s only now that they are properly in October, with Geno falling into the routine of the season without him, that Sid is finally forced to confront the prospect of a year without hockey.

At 11 weeks he can still hide his bump under his loosest hoodies, so he goes to practices and sits in the press box during games, but reporters are relentless, poking him about the nature of his ‘undisclosed indefinite lower body injury’ and asking what his timetable for return looks like.  He’s constantly torn between just blurting out the good news and giving the entire press corps the middle finger and some choice words.  “Hormones” Flower knowingly says over the phone and Sid wishes there weren’t thousands of miles between them, not least so Sid could smack him.

Geno, for his part, has never been more radiant, or this dominant on the ice.  Sid can’t take his eyes off of him, growing slick with every dangle and slap shot.  He’s even enthusiastically talking to the press for the first time in his career, to Jen’s rejoicing, and the team ribs both of them mercilessly about it, saying Geno is the one with the pregnancy glow instead of Sid.

And tonight, curled up on the couch under a Penguins blanket that still smells faintly of Geno, Sid has never felt less glowing in his life.

The team is on the tail end of a long road trip, and it seems like his morning sickness is directly correlated to how far away Geno is from him because he’s been on a diet of ginger tea and buttered toast for the last three days.  He’s not showing much, but it’s still enough to mess up his balance, especially with the occasional bouts of vertigo, so he’s made a misery nest on the living room couch, ensuring that everything is in easy reach.  But Geno’s intermission interview is enough to make him smile, and even though the doctors say he won’t feel movement from the fetus until 20 weeks or so, he swears he feels fluttering in his stomach like the baby is saying hello.

Sid wakes up feeling amazing in a bed he definitely didn’t fall asleep in.  There’s a Reece’s Cup beside his bed and he can hear clattering dishes and soft Russian muttering floating up from the downstairs kitchen.

Geno’s home.

Sid’s swollen feet can’t carry him as fast as his heart wants them to, and he stumbles on the last few steps, but Geno is there to catch him, smothering him with kisses as he swings him around.

“Sidka.”  Sid breathes in Geno’s soft scent, the mixture of Dove bar soap and sweat draining all the tension in Sid’s body.

“Thought you had practice,” Sid murmurs, not letting go as Geno takes him into the kitchen.

“Optional.”  Sid gives him a look, but is far too happy that Geno is in his arms for him to voice his thoughts on ‘optional’ practices.  Instead he lets himself be placed into a kitchen chair, laughing at the ridiculous spread of witch hat shaped pancakes and dyed green maple syrup.

“Going all out, huh G?”

“Halloween is best, Sidka!  Sweets for my sweet!”

Laughing, Sid settles down, pressing close.  Geno doesn’t let him pick up his fork, picking it up himself and feeding Sid little bites by hand.  Sid can’t fight the purr that rumbles out of his chest, soothed by his alpha’s care.  He smells the matching spike of contentment in Geno’s scent and feels a bubbling warmth in his belly.  As if he can feel it too, Geno rubs his hands over the gentle swell of Sid’s stomach.

“Beautiful Sid,” he cooed.  “Working so hard carrying my baby.”

“I’m just sitting around growing fat,” Sid grumbles, soaking in the praise despite himself.

“Baby is big job.  Most important.”  Sid tucks himself into Geno’s side, glad his mate is finally home, if only for a little while.

                                                                                ~ ~ ~

“Really G?” Geno says, looking askance at the blood soaked white nightgown Geno is holding up with a huge grin on his face.

“Is funny!” Geno protests, dressed in a cape and wearing fangs that make his outfit even more pronounced.  “Vampire, vampire bride!”  Shaking his head, Sid slips into it.  He knows he can’t show up to the Halloween party without a costume, and Geno would pout for days if Sid tried to throw something together from his closet to do something else.  He shivers as Geno puts a fake bite mark right over his real bonding mark, fake blood dripping down his neck.  The gown clings to every new curve of Sid’s body and Geno cradles his belly possessively as they walked to the car.

The team chirps them about as viciously as Sid expected, but he finds that he’s too happy to be surrounded by what he has come to think of as his family to mind much.  Cath tucks him into a loveseat, propping up his sore feet on an ottoman, and keeps a steady stream of non-alcoholic drinks and light appetizers coming his way.  Sid can’t stop purring, and soon some of the rookies and younger guys join.  Juuso is the first, and even though he’s technically not as green as some of the others at least in terms of professional hockey, he still hesitates until Sid holds out an arm and invites him to tuck himself against Sid’s side.  Soon his at the center of a tangled pile of purring limbs, and he lets his eyes drift closed, blissfully happy for the first time in a long while.  Geno finds him like that an indeterminate amount of time later, giving a pleased growl at the sight of Sid so relaxed and happy. He holds out an unwrapped chocolate, and Sid opens his mouth when he sees the proffered bite, letting Geno feed him.  His purr burbles even louder and Geno grins at him.

“Happy Sid?” Geno teases, expression fond.  “Prepare for baby by nesting rookies?”  Sid blushes but doesn’t deny it as he reaches for another bite of candy.  Geno is clearly had a few drinks, pink cheeked and handsy as he drapes himself over Sid, a happy growl in his throat.

“I miss them,” Sid confesses.  “The team has always been like a second pack to me and I’m not used to being away from them all the time.”  Geno makes a wounded sad noise, grip tightening around Sid’s shoulders as the other instinctively nuzzle closer at the sound of his distress.

“I want to move in with Mario and Nathalie so badly,” Sid goes on, scent souring with nerves.  “But what will the press say?  It’s still weeks before I feel like it won’t be a jinx to go public with news about the baby and I—“

  “Shhh…” Geno soothes, kissing his forehead.  “Doctor say baby big and healthy.  We tell everyone soon.  8 days until next visit and then tell.  Is good.  Is okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”  Sid takes a moment to scent the people curled up around him as Geno helps him up and they prepare to say their goodbyes.  Sid doesn’t want to leave, but he’s exhausted and he can tell that Geno wants to snuggle just the two of them, so he does a slow lap, thanking Cath and Tanger for hosting and saying their goodbyes.  When they arrive home, Geno undresses him, pressing kisses across his skin before drawing him a warm bath.  Sid sinks into it with a happy groan.  Geno putters around the house while Sid settles in for a long soak, and the house feels so warm and comfortable that Sid closes his eyes, body a puddle of relaxation.  He can almost hear a child’s giggle join Geno’s voice from downstairs, and Sid lets himself imagine a baby with his curls and Geno’s wide sleepy eyes and his heart clenches fondly.  That future is not so far away now.  When he finally emerges, pruned and flushed, Geno is sitting in bed, glasses perched on his nose as he reads a Russian novel from his mother’s most recent care package.  On Sid’s side of the bed, there is a pumpkin shaped bowl overflowing with sweets, including some that must have also been from his mother.  Sid snorts fondly.

“I still have a diet plan you know, G.”

“Yes, to grow big for baby,” Geno replies without looking up from his book.  Sid only hesitates for a moment before popping a caramel into his mouth and slipping into bed.  He immediately tucks himself against Geno’s side, who tucks a blanket around his still damp body.

“Thanks for putting up with me today,” Sid murmurs, head pillowed on Geno’s chest.  “I know I haven’t been much fun.  Hope I didn’t ruin the party for you.”

“Baby is big change, Sidka,” Geno soothes.  “Normal to worry.  Get lots of sweets for you so you eat instead.”  Giving a wet laugh, Sid settled in to try to get to sleep.  Cradled in his mate’s arms for the first time in a week, it was easy to drift off.


End file.
